Mon Amoureux de Marrionette
by animemaniac202
Summary: Deidara comes back to school and finds out he gets a new roomate. He finds his roomate obnoxious, or deos he? sasodei! au
1. Chapter 1

hello poeplez! i got me a new story!!!! it's my first sasodei fic. I thought I had a lot of hidakaku fics and i wasn't giving the other akatsuki members enough love. so i thought 'why not write a sasodei fic?' this is what came out of it. hope you like!

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

_______________________________________________________

Somewhere in the middle of the United States, was a school. This school was very special. Very special indeed. It was made for kids who were, 'special'. Ever since 2006, people had been getting rare powers. Those people were evetually neglected by parents, hated by people at school, gotten threatened to death, etc. So, the headmaster, Madara Uchiha, made this school for those kids. Some were troubled, some were normal freaks.

Deidara Taki was sent to this school by none other than his mom. She discovered the quote 'horribly disgusting' mouths on his hands. Grossed out by this discovery, she sent him here. She did not want her son anymore. She honestly didn't love him anymore, but not all the hate was based on the mouths on his hands. Some of it was based on his sexuality.

Deidara was, beside that, very normal and nowhere out of the ordinary. He had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Sometimes he was mistakingly called a girl. But, if you saw a boy with a pony tail and blue eyes like his, you would think he was a girl too.

Deidara had been absent from school for some time. He was in court helping deside on who his rightful legal gaurdian would be. He was very happy to return back to where he belonged.

--

Deidara sat down in his social studies class. He sat next to his best friend, Hidan.

Hidan and Deidara had been best of buddies for a long time. Ever since Second grade to be precise. Hidan was an albino and immortal. He had platinum colored hair and fuschia colored eyes. He was pretty muscular too. But the thing you remembered the most about Hidan, was how he cursed all the time.

"Hey! Deidara! Been a while! So, you back for fucking good?" Hidan asked.

"Yup, un! Glad to be back, un. Anything interesting happen while I was gone, un?" Deidara asked a little anxious.

"Not much. Nothing exciting ever fucking happens here. Oh! We did get a couple knew students." Hidan replied.

"'Kay, un. What about them, un?" Deidara smirked.

Deidara's companion never told him about knew students unless he had a crush on one. Deidara was excited to hear about one of Hidan's new crushes.

"Nothing. There's just one of the new kids who's my roomie now. He gets on my fucking nerves. He is so fucking... what's the fucking word for it?" Hidan ranted.

"Wait, un. He's your roomate, un? What about me, un?" Deidara felt betrayed by his friend. They had roomed ever since Deidara came to this school. Just the thought of being in a different room was making him queasy.

"Sorry Dei, but the fucking headmaster wanted me to fucking room with him. It wasn't my fucking choice to be with him. By the way, your new roommates name is Sasori. Good luck." Hidan said.

Deidara pouted the rest of class. He couldn't wait to meet his new roomie. (that was sarcasm)

--

Deidara walked down the halls to find his room. It had been the one that he and Hidan used to share. Deidara sighed and opened the door to find the room very neat and in order. He was surprised. His room hadn't been that clean since Hidan came. On Deidara's bed sat a red headed boy. He looked to be a year older than himself. He was working on a puppet at the time.

"Who're you?" the red head asked, keeping his eyes on his work.

"Um... I'm Deidara, un. I'm guessing you're my new roomate, un." Deidara responded, trying to sound as nice as he could.

"'Kay." He responded.

"... What's your name, un?" Deidara asked, now pissed at the new dude.

Wasn't it obvious that Deidara was trying to be nice? Well, this dumb new kid obviously didn't want to be nice.

"Sasori." He responded.

"Nice to meet you, un." Deidara chimed.

Sasori stared at the hand Deidara held out to shake. Deidara had been wearing gloves at the time.

"Your supposed to shake it, un." Deidara responded questionably.

"... I don't want to." Sasori finally responded.

Deidara huffed and walked over to his bed. He did not like his new roomate. He was very... withdrawn. He was hard to explain in one word. All Deidara knew, was that he would not get along well with this annoying kid.

--

"Hey Hidan, un. What took you so long, un?" Deidara questioned his late friend.

"Nothin." Hidan answered. "Let's just get some fucking lunch. I'm starving."

Deidara noticed that Hidan had a hickey on his neck and had tried to cover it up with a turtle neck.

"What's with the hickey Hidan, un?" Deidara smirked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan yelled, very flustered.

"Oh, nothing, un. It's just that you have a little red spot on your neck, un." Deidara's smirk grew wider. "You like someone and you didn't tell me, un! Your so mean Hidan, un!, un."

"Fuck you Dei!" Hidan was blushing now.

Master Uchiha had began walking down the hallway now. He was headed toward Deidara.

"Hello Headmaster-Uchiha, un." Deidara greeted.

"Hello Deidara. I was wondering if you'd be able to do a favor for me." Madara asked.

"Sure, un. What do you need, un?" Deidara asked.

"I need you to tutor somone in French."

"Will I get extra credit, un?" Deidara asked.

"50 points worth for every B." Headmaster said.

Deidara nodded in approval and continued walking with Hidan. When they arrived at the lunch room, Deidara was in shock. His seat was taken and his and Hidan's table had been overrun with... with... GIRLY-GIRLS!!(sorry for you girly girls out there) Deidara stared in horror as Hidan calmly shrugged it off.

"What the fuck Hidan, un! What happened to our table, un?!" Deidara screamed.

"Hm? Oh, after you left they just started to take over. I just got a differen't table." Hidan said, walked to the new table.

"Do... do I get to sit there?" Deidara asked shyly.

"Of course you fucking can. I'll just kick some random fucker out." Hidan said dragging Deidara to the new table.

They sat at the first table wich made Deidara uncomftorble. He felt as if he was being watched by all of the lunch people. The nevousness cleared up when Hidan started talking to a tall kid that Deidara presumed to be his roommate (Hidan hadn't made many friends since Deidara because... well... Hidan is Hidan).

The kid was obviously a boy, a tall one at that. He had black stringy hair and green and red eyes. Most of his face was covered by a mask. He seemed normal, but the mask was a little strange. Deidara was now curious.

"What have you been up to?" the kid asked.

"I'd like you to meet my best friend Deidara, Deidara, I'd like you to meet the fucker who's my roommate, Kakuzu." Hidan introduced.

"Nice to meet you, un." Deidara said nicely.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Um, I know it's sudden, but what's under the mask, un?"

"None of your business."

"He didn't even fucking show me! I had to steal his mask while he slept for fucking Jashin's sake!"

"That was disturbing."

Deidara giggled. Then Sasori sat down next to Kakuzu. _He was sitting here? I don't think so. This is now my table. I don't want that dummy here._ Deidara thought.

"What's up Kakuzu?" Sasori asked.

"Nothin much." Kakuzu replied.

Deidara looked at the clock on the lunch room's wall. It was 1:10. He had to get going for his lessons with this student. He stood up.

"Gotta' get going, un. See ya' later Hidan, un." Deidara left.

"I gotta' get going too. I got some dumbass lessons. See ya' Kakuzu." Sasori left.

"Looks like it's just us." Kakuzu stated.

"We must eat lunch fucking late or something. I'm going back to the fucking room. It's too fucking quiet in here." Hidan said standing up.

Kakuzu stood up too. "I'm coming." Hidan nodded. They left the cafeteria and were walking down the hall in silence when Kakuzu asked,"Does he know?"

"About us? Who?"

"Yes, and Deidara."

"... no. Didn't feel like telling him."

"Good."

"Why?"

"If he tells thaat damned puppet I'll be hearing about it 'till I graduate."

Hidan giggled.

"What's so funny?"

Hidan didn't answer. Kakuzu glared at Hidan. Hdan opened the door to their shared room. Kakuzu violently pushed Hidan into the room onto the floor. Kakuzu shot out his strings and stood Hidan up. He pulled him close.

"Don't you fucking tell him." Kakuzu whispered in Hidan's ear before pulling his mask down and planting a kiss on him.

--

Deidara arrived at the library a little late. He walked over to the table that a familiar red head was sitting at.

"Ainsi, vous êtes vraiment un âne sourd-muet, un." Deidara smirked.

"I swear, if you just insulted me I'm going to lock you out of the friken dorm." Sasori glared.

"Why would I do that?" Deidara smirked.

Sasori just growled at him.

"So your gonna be my friken tutor? God I'm gonna die."

_________________________________________________________

ainsi, vous êtes vraiment un âne sourd-muet, un - so, you really are a dumb ass, un.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: dun own naruto or akatsuki or anything.

don't have anything to say but that i'm tired.

_______________________________________________

"Sasori is a friken 'tard, un!" Deidara told Hidan, who was sitting in a chair adjacent from Hidan's bed.

Deidara was ranting to Hidan about Sasori _again_. Hidan went through this 'torture' every single fuckin' day. Deidara had to let off steam, and surpringly, Hidan would sit there and listen. Deidara guessed this was Hidan's way of being 'nice', if you'd call it that.

"I mean, he's just _so _obnoxious, un! He always has a smug comment and always has to mess up tutoring, un! God he gets on my nerves, un. I just wanna'... AGHH!" Deidara shouted, flopping onto Hidan's bed.

Deidara stared at the ceiling, pondering about his new 'annoyance'.

"Well, maybe he _likes _you?" Hidan said, emphasizing likes to get his point across.

"WHAT!!" Deidara yelled, so surprised he forgot to say un.

"I mean, me and my um... boyfriend piss each other off to no end. So maybe he's just doing that to you." Hidan explained his reasoning for saying that.

"Me and... HIM! That's just gross, un!!"

"Hey, i just remembered, you never told me who you're boyfriend was anyway." Deidara remembered.

Hidan looked nervously at his blond companion. "Um, well... my boyfriend is um... it's..."

Just then, Kakuzu stormed in with a very irritated look on his face.

"Look it's Mr. Happy himself." Hidan teased.

Kakuzu sent over a death glare. Hidan just smiled happily right back at him.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm in a REALLY pissy mood right now." Kakuzu said, opening one of his textbooks.

"What pissed you off today?" Hidan asked, still avoiding Deidara's question.

Kakuzu glared at Hidan again. "Go back to your conversation and leave me the fuck alone right now, okay?"

"So, who's your boyfriend Hidan, un?" Deidara said, averting his gaze back at Hidan.

Kakuzu heard the sentence and stared at Hidan, acting as if he had no clue what Deidara was talking about.

"Um... it's um..." Hidan wanted to tell Deidara so he could blabber all day about Kakuzu, but Kakuzu didn't want him to. Hidan was stuck at a crossroad. Tell the first person who's ever been you're friend, and break up with the only guy Hidan's ever loved, or not tell him, have him get pissed at you and love Kakuzu forever.

"Well, spit it out, un." Deidara said, anxious as ever.

Kakuzu quickly thought up a plan.

"Look at the time Deidara. You're going to be late for your art class if you don't hurry." Kakuzu pointed out.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot about art, un. See ya' later, un!" Deidara said, grabbing the art supplies he brought with him.

Once the door was closed, Hidan sent a glare over to Kakuzu.

"I want to fucking tell him you fucking bastard!" Hidan yelled.

"No. I told you already. I don't want to run the risk of having the damned puppet finding out." Kakuzu explained, once more.

"But... I know he won't fucking tell!" Hidan yelled, walking over to where Kakuzu was sitting.

Hidan glared at Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked up,"What?"

"Bastard." Hidan said, kicking Kakuzu in the shin.

Kakuzu winced at this and stood up and countered, kicking Hidan in the kneecap.

"FUCK!" He said, falling to the floor.

Kakuzu sat down on the ground and sat Hidan up. Hidan wiggled out from Kakuzu's grip. "Fucker." Hidan said, leaning onto Kakuzu's shoulder.

--

"Crap, crap, crappity crap crap! I'm going to be late for art, un!" Deidara was now running very fast. He didn't want one tardy to ruin his perfect record.

Deidara burst into the room seconds before bell rung for the after school activities. Deidara walked over to his seat and put his bag onto the table then sitting down. Deidara pulled out his art project from the day before and sat it gently on the table. He scoped out all the other projects and knew he was the winner. Then he saw the project that sat next to his. It was so beautiful! IT was a puppet, but it was crafted so gently! Deidara admired the work and studied it carefully.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said an oh so familiar voice. Sasori.

"This is yours, un?!" Deidara said, very surprised.

"Yes, why?"

"It's so, well crafted, un."

"Yes, I know. I made it." Sasori glanced over at Deidara's peace of work.

"Your's isn't half bad either."

Deidara smirked, "You haven't seen anything yet."

The teacher walked over. "Alright Deidara, show us your artwork."

"Gladly." Deidara picked up his little creation and threw it into the air. "KATSU!" He yelled. The clay sculpture blew up. It started off as two big explosions, then went into four. Then from there, it started to make a twirling sort of sound and the debri began to spin as it fell.

Halfway through, Deidara looked over at Sasori and smirked at what he saw. Sasori kept a straight face but his eyes were wide with amazement. The explosion began to change colors. Then it ended with the particles exploding into even more little peices and changing in and out of purple and blue.

"That was amazing Deidara, very creative!" The teacher chimed, very proud.

The rest of the class took their turns of showing off their own creations. The teacher gave an assignment and what they didn't finish was homework. By the time Deidara was almost finished, the bell wrung. He picked up his mess and gathered his stuff and left.

"Hey, brat, wait up!" Sasori called after.

"What, un?" Deidara said, turning around.

"Art." Sasori huffed, trying to catch his breath, "What do you think art is?"

"Art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion." Deidara said.

"Wrong. What's so beautiful about something that is destroyed right after it ir born? Art is someting wonderful that's left into the future... eternal beauty." Sasori argued.

"Whatever, un. Art should be known for that one moment of beauty. Not for eternity. It'll get boring after a while. You need to appreciate it for the moment." Deidara argued back.

"Please, art should be eternal. How would people from the next generation be able to admire a work of art if it's already gone?" Sasori hmphed.

They argued like this all the way back to their dorm and all that night onto the next night. Maybe they do have some common ground. But they even share different views on the common ground they have. Deidara knew he and Sasori might just be friends after all. Maybe. but he also knew that they would never _ever _be boyfriends. But... there was this tingling feeling in the pit of Deidara's sromach that made him wonder a bit. He didn't know what it was. All he did know, was that it was a new feeling and that it only happened when he was around Sasori or when they were arguing. But... what was that feeling?

Deidara didn't feel like caring at the moment. He was tired from staying up. He was just going to drift off to sleep and ignore the strange feeling. He had lot's to do tomorrow. I mean, it was the weekend. And he still had to ask Hidan who he was dating. Tomorrow was going to be a wonderful day. Wonderful indeed.

____________________________________________________________________

please R&R, sorry if its a little short.


	3. Chapter 3

next chap!! happy happy joy joy!! X3

Disclaimer no jutsu!!

enjoys!!

__________________________________________________________

"Hn..." Deidara said waking up.

He was sleeping peacefully and was getting to sleep alot easier. He was usually up untill midnight and then fell asleep from exhaustion. Deidara then noticed a certain someone was missing... weird. Sasori was always a late sleeper. Why wasn't he still in bed? What ever.

Deidara was just going to take a nice shower and go hang out with Hidan. Maybe even find out where the red head was. Deidara always had this urge to know where Sasori was all the time for some reason. It always happened when the red head was gone or Deidara was thinking of doing something to spite him or leave him out of his life. Whatever.

Like he said before. A good shower will clear his head and help him with these feelings.

--

Hidan had been bored to death for a while now. He had nothing to do and no one to bug. Kakuzu was at a meeting with one of his classes considering a field trip, Deidara had been sleeping in, Itachi had gone out with Kisame, Zetsu was out on a trip with his club, and Hidan wouldn't even consider taking to that Sasori guy or Pein or Konan or Tobi.

_Knock knock_

"Must be Deidara." Hidan said thinking aloud.

_Pound Pound!_

That wasn't Deidara. Deidara would never pound on a door. Even if it was an emergency. Who was it then? Hidan turned the knob and was thrown to the ground before even noticing who was pounding on the door.

Hidan looked up from his confusion and realized it was Kakuzu. He had a look on his face that was different than usual. It was like a mixture of pain and lust. Before Hidan knew it, Kakuzu was on top of him and was nibbling on Hidan's neck.

"Nngh..." Hidan moaned. "You... you seem... troubled." Hidan managed to say through the pleasure.

"It's nothing." Kakuzu said barely audible.

Hidan knew something was up, but Kakuzu was on him... and it felt _so _good! Kakuzu had made it to Hidan's lips now and was smothering Hidan in kisses. Hidan was responding to Kakuzu and was kissing back. Hidan stuck his freezing cold hands up Kakuzu's shirt. Kakuzu felt his hands and was starting to get chills from it. He stopped his smothering and asked, "What the fuck you idiot!?"

"You're the one who's acting out of the norm! What the fuck is up?" Hidan tried to say in the nicest way he could, noticing something was wrong.

"..."

"You're gonna' have to tell me sometime."

"I pick later."

"Kakuzu, just fucking spit it out."

"It's just the damned puppet again."

Hidan almost let out a snicker. But instead, he gave Kakuzu a kiss and they continued on with their make out session.

--

Deidara had just gotten out of he shower and was starting to dress. He had his slightly baggy blue jeans on today and searching through his drawer to find his shirt with a mushroom cloud on it and said 'Art is a BANG'.

He currently had his iPod on and the song 'Pictures of You' was playing. He started to sing with the music.

"Pictures of you, Pictures of me  
Hung on your wall for the world to see"

"Nice view brat." Said a voice that was none too familiar.

Deidara quickly stood up striaght and turned around. His cheeks were bright red and he was having trouble trying to not have his voice crack.

"Where did you come from, un?" Deidara asked.

"What, are you my mom?"

"No, un. Curiousity, un."

"Well, if you must know, I was in a meeting with the headmaster."

"Okay, un." Deidara said, slipping on his shirt.

Deidara started for the door when Sasori stepped in his path. Deidara ran into him. He looked up at Sasori and scowled.

"What was that for, un?"

"You hang out with Hidan and Kakuzu, right."

"Um, yeah, un."

"Do you now who Kakuzu's goin' out with?"

"NO! I barely even know the guy, un!" Deidara protested. _'Why would he think that I knew who Kakuzu was going out with? Weird. This guy is full of surprises.'_ Deidara thought to himself.

"Hm." Sasori said and stepped out of Deidara's way.

Once again, Deidara's curiosity got the better of him. He had to ask.

"Why would you think I would know, un? And what's with the 'hm', un?" Deidara asked. Damn curiosity.

"I think he's going out with Hidan, but I'm not sure. And since you hang out with the guy, he might've told you." Sasori explained.

"Come on, un. Hidan has better taste than _Kakuzu_, un!" Deidara laughed. "Why would you care, un?"

"Kakuzu and I have a bet that I can't figure out who he's dating before I could even get a boyfriend." Sasori explained, then realized that he said boyfriend and that he blew his cover. Shit.

"I mean... girlfriend." He corrected.

"Are you gay, un?" Deidara asked. He didn't have discust in his voice at all. He actually sounded a little... hopeful. Today was one word; weird.

Sasori sighed and rolled his eyes. "Tell anyone and I kill you brat."

Deidara felt his heart pound against his chest for a second. Was he really hoping that Sasori was gay? Deidara must be losing it.

"Well anyway, I got to go see Kakuzu." Sasori said, heading for the door.

"I'll go with you, un. I've got to go see Hidan, un." Deidara said, catching up to Sasori.

Deidara was feeling this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was this sensation he was getting? It must be from not eating breakfast. Yeah, that's it...

Sasori was opening the door to Hidan and Kakuzu's room when he heard a moan that sounded like Hidan... Was the puppet maker right? Was Hidan Kakuzu's bitch? There was only one way to find out. Sasori opened the door and found a sight to behold. They were in a make-out session and they both came to a complete stop whenthey heard a slight squeal from Deidara.

Kakuzu turned around quickly, possibly getting whiplash. He smacked his hand to his head when he saw who was there. The blonde one and *sigh* red-head. Joy. Kakuzu owed the puppet 40 bucks. This sucked.

"Surprise surprise. Look who your goin' out with asswipe." Sasori smirked. He couldn't help but make a simple smirk because he felt victorious. He finnaly beat the so called 'asswipe'.

"I win." Sasori said, his lips still in a smirk.

Hidan looked up at this remark. "What the fuck does he mean by 'I win'?" Hidan said, almost furious.

Kakuzu looked over to Hidan. "We had a bet."

That was all the explaining Hidan needed to get mad at the money whore. Hidan was so mad! He felt like strangling the brunette. He had to ask one question. Just this one simple question.

"Was this the fucking reason I wasn't _allowed _to tell my best friend who I was fucking going out with?" Hidan tried to not yell, hoping that this wasn't the reason.

Kakuzu looked away from Hidan's glare and said a quiet 'yes'.

Hidan's fists were balled so tight that the circulation was stopped. He didn't want to grace Kakuzu with yelling at him. So he stormed out of the room, pushed by Sasori and Deidara, and slammed the door so hard that it could have been broken off it's hinges.

"Hidan, un!" Deidara yelled out.

Hidan didn't turn around. He just hit a wall and glared back at Deidara. Deidara saw the hurt and betrayal Hidan had in his eyes. Deidara smiled reasuringly and Hidan got the message that he was forgiven.

Kakuzu stood up and sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. He would have to make it up to Hidan to get his trust back. This was going to be a long day. Kakuzu ran after Hidan, really not wanting to break up with him.

"Told ya'." Sasori smirked, still feeling victorious.

"Un." That was all Deidara could sau right now. He wanted to go help Hidan sort out his feeling like Hidan did with Deidara, but Kakuzu was in there trying to make up with Hidan. Deidara didn't know if he should go or not. He picked not. He would talk to Hidan later.

"You okay?" Sasori said, noticing the care in Deidara's eyes.

"Un." Deidara said again. "I'll be fine, but... but I'm not sure about Hidan, un."

Deidara sat down next to Sasori. Deidara turned and looked at Sasori when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sasori was closer than ever to Deidara. He felt his face heat up and he could feel the red heads breath. It was one of those moments. Like you see in the movies. The ones where the two people lean in and just kiss. That's exactly what they did. Deidara could feel his heart pound faster and faster as they continued. Sasori finally broke the kiss and leaned his head to Deidara's. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Deidara caught up with time and said one word. In french.

"Incroyable."

___________________________________________________________________

yay! hope you liked the chapter! hidan's relationship is in a rough side and, is deidara finding himself in love with the puppet? find out next chap! plez R&R


	4. Chapter 4

back with another chap!!

oh, and if you didn't know what deidara said at the end of the last chap, it was incredible in french. SORRY!!! i forgot to put that in, i wrote that late at night!!

Disclaimer: dun own~

Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Deidara stared at Sasori. Was he... did Sasori really_ really_ like him? Was Sasori going crazy? And, why did Deidara feel like kissing Sasori again? Deidara's head hurt. He wanted to believe that he hated the puppet maker... but, this feeling he kept getting proved otherwise.

"Knew it. Your gay too." Sasori said, standing up.

Deidara was for surely confused now. Why did Sasori say it like that? Was this all just a test?

"W-What, un?" Deidara asked.

"You think that was a real kiss? Please. A guy like me can get a better guy than you." Sasori said walking off.

"You mean... that was just a test, un?" Deidara hoped he was wrong.

Sasori stood in silence thinking. "... Unless... unless you want it to be something more." Sasori said, looking Deidara right in the eye.

Deidara blushed a little. "I... I'd like that, un."

He walked over to the red head and pulled him into another kiss. Sasori was shocked for a second, then responded to Deidara. He depened the kiss. Sasori licked Deidara's lip, asking for entrance. Granting him entrance, the red head tasted the blonde. He tasted wonderful to Sasori. Sasori pushed Deidara onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. Sasori put his hands under Deidara's shirt and put them on his sides.

Deidara pushed Sasori off of him.

"What do you think you're doing, un? Were in highschool and this is Hidan and Kakuzu's room, un!!" Deidara yelled a little to Sasori.

Sasori cocked his head to the side slightly. "So?"

Deidara scoffed. "_So_, I think we should wait to... do it, un. I mean, I barely even know you, un."

Sasori got off the bed. "'Kay. We'll play it your way on one condition."

Deidara nodded.

"I'm seme."

Deidara thought for a moment. He sighed. "Fine, un."

Sasori smirked. He bent down and kissed his new boyfriend on the cheek and left the room. Deidara followed after him.

--

Kakuzu was currently chasing Hidan down. He found him in the boys bathroom.

"Heh, new I'd... find you." Kakuzu said in between breaths.

"Fuck you teme." Hidan looked away from Kakuzu.

Kakuzu sighed and sat down next to Hidan. He started to play with Hidan silver locks. Hidan snapped his head around to look at Kakuzu.

"Fuckin' quit!"

Kakuzu could feel the anger just radiating off of Hidan. He was feeling quite guilty.

"I'm sorry, Hidan." Kakuzu finnaly managed to say.

"You know what, fuck you!" Hidan got up and started towards the door when Kakuzu threw his arms around Hidan and held him. Hidan stopped dead in his tracks and fell limp in Kakuzu's grasp. He always felt safe and protected when he was with Kakuzu.

"I love you." Kakuzu said.

Hidan turned around in Kakuzu's arms. He wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck and kissed him gently on the lips. He rested his forehead against Kakuzu's

"I love you too, 'Kuzu."

--

"So, what do you have to teach me today?" Sasori said with a tone that he used when he was being tutored with Deidara.

"Say it in french, un." Deidara said. "Then I'll answer you, un."

Sasori sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he began thinking. " Um... Qu'êtes-vous poulet frit demain?"

Deidara laughed. "You know you just said what are we chicked fried tommorow, un!!"

Sasori hmphed and looked away. "Sorry! I don't know french okay! That's why I have to take lessons!"

Deidara wiped a tear from his eye and answered Sasori. "Jours et mois, un."

"I understood that much. I don't want to learn days and months." Sasori whined.

"Well, if you want to pass, then you have to learn it, un." Deidara reasoned.

"...quoi que." Sasori mumbled

Deidara ignored the last comment and went on with the lesson.

"Alright, un. I'll start off with days of the week, un. I'll say one and you guess what it is, un."

"'Kay."

"Vendredi, un."

"Um... Tuesday.

"No, un."

"Then what is it?"

"Guess, un."

"Um... Monday?"

"No, un."

"Erm, Friday?"

"Yup, un. Mardi, un."

Sasori scratched his head for a moment. "Uh... Tuesday?"

"Yup, un. You got that one on the first try, un."

Sasori smirked in his pride.

"Now what's Friday again?"

Sasori was caught off gaurd by the question. "Um... was it fritures?"

Deidara sighed. "No, un."

"This is going to be a long day." Sasori said.

Deidara got an evil idea. He scooted his chair closer to Sasori's.

"I have an idea, un." Deidara smirked and moved in closer to Sasori. He kissed the red head. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara. They broke the kiss after several seconds. Sasori began to move lower. He kissed and nipped at Deidara's neck.

"Danna!" Deidara gasped.

Sasori stopped and looked at Deidara with a confused look on his face. "What does that mean?"

Deidara smiled lightly and whispered in his danna's ear. "Master."

Sasori smirked at his new nickname. He gave Deidara another light kiss and whispered in his ear.

"If I'm your master than your my geijutsuaikouka."

Deidara knew a little Japanese. He also knew what that name meant.

And Deidara loved his new nickname too.

_______________________________________________________-

well, i hoped you like this chapter!! i added a bit of Japanese in there because i love the Japanese language! look at the definitions to find out what that name means!! i was going to make it just lover but then i came across that name and just HAD to use! so plez R&R~

quoi que- whatever

fritures- fries

geijutsuaikouka- art lover; lover of the arts


	5. Chapter 5

i'm back!! it's a miracle!! sorry i haven't updated in a while! i had to go to the hospital a while ago because my eyes hurt so much. i ended up having sinusitis.. TT3TT it sucks. i'm still sick as can be and i'm finnaly getting my creativity back!! yayez!!

Disclaimer: dun own that's for sure

enjoy~

_________________________________________________________________

There are few things that kids rejoice in this world. There's candy, snow days, and then there's breaks. This was happening to Deidara. He was happy. He couldn't be happier! Well, any kid is happy on break. He was going to do many things while he had time off. He was going to talk to Hidan. He was going to sleep in. He was going to have McDonalds for lunch. And most importantly, he was going to spend time with Sasori.

We could all see that coming.

--

"Donna, what are you doing, un?" Deidara asked as he watched Sasori fiddling with a puppet arm.

Sasori sighed and looked up from his work. "I'm trying to perfect my puppets arm."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. He looked at the lifeless arm. He didn't get it. The arm looked flawless. What could Sasori be talking about?

"It looks fine to me, un." Deidara said.

Sasori sighed. "You've never made a puppet before, have you?"

"No, un." Deidara responded.

"Exactly, so you shouldn't be able to review my artistry." Sasori said matter-of-factly.

Deidara sat back and pouted at this. He wanted to help Sasori, it's just that... he's never made a puppet before. He's only ever made stuff out of clay and bombs. He could try to make a puppet, but that would be too much trouble. Once you learn some form of art, it's pretty hard to learn a different one. Deidara should know. He tried drawing and he sucked. The next day, he went back to clay.

Deidara watched as Sasori carefully sculpted his peice of art. He slowly manuevered the tool along the edge of the arm. Deidara was getting bored now. He understood that art took time but this kind of art was taking to damn long.

"I'm gonna' go find Hidan, un." Deidara said. He was about to fall asleep from boredom.

"'Kay." Sasori said in response.

Deidara humphed and made his way out the door.

--

"Sasori doesn't pay attention to me at all, un!! He picks art over me, un!! It's not fair Hidan, un!" Deidara ranted to Hidan.

Hidan sat in his usual chair and watched his friend pace around the room. He was half listening and half day dreaming. So, he just nodded and stared off into space a little more. But when Deidara had that look on his face that pleaded 'help me' Hidan had to answer.

"Talk to him." Hidan finally said.

"What, un." Deidara said in confusion. "Are you Hidan, un?"

Hidan gave him an 'idiot who do you think I am' face. "Well, whenever I have a problem I talk to you or Kakuzu. Since your problems this big, well, you should talk to Sasori."

Deidara plopped down into an adjacent chair to Hidan's and thought about his idea.

He could go talk to Sasori, or he could just keep on ranting about Sasori to Hidan. Deidara liked option #2. Option #2 was his answer. He'd eventually have to start talking to Sasori, but for now he'll just continue to talk to Hidan.

"So, how are you and Kakuzu doin', un?" Deidara asked, wanting to get to a different subject.

At that sentence, Deidara could have sworn he saw Hidan's eyes light up.

Hidan gave a contented sigh. "Things couldn't be fucking better."

Deidara chuckled. He had never seen Hidan this in love before. Deidara wished him and Sasori could be like that. He knew that was just a fairytale though. Maybe. If Deidara really tried, he could possibly end up with Sasori. He knew he'd be happy. Even though Sasori pisses him off sometimes, he still loves the puppet maker. Deidara probably wouldn't willingly say that now though. Maybe later in their relationhip though.

"Wish I could have that kind of relationship, un." Deidara mumbled.

"Please, I don't think you could have a fucking relationship like we do. I mean, we love each other but we fucking hate each other. It's weird." Hidan explained.

Deidara sat up. "Kakuzu spends time with you, doesn't he, un?" Deidara said, trying to get a point across.

"Sometimes. If he has homework, well, then he does that first. It fucking sucks!" Hidan ranted.

Deidara thought about this. Maybe that's why Sasori was working on that puppet. Maybe he was going to spend time with Deidara after he was done. Maybe it was for art. Deidara would understand then. An artist always does their best job on something when it's for someone or something.

Deidara felt a little guilty now.

"Well, I gotta' get going, un. See ya' later, un" Deidara said, wanting to go see Sasori.

"Bye." Hidan said.

Deidara rushed out of the room, brushing past Kakuzu on his way out.

"What was that about?" Kakuzu asked Hidan.

Hidan got up from where he was sitting. "Oh just me and Deidara talking." Hidan said, wrapping his arms around Kakuzu's neck.

Kakuzu smirked. "What were you talking about? Me and the puppet?" Kakuzu asked, pulling down his mask and planting a kiss on the albino's lips.

Hidan nodded. "Of course. What else do me and Deidara talk about?" Hidan said, and kissed Kakuzu.

"Are you horny or something?" Kakuzu asked and kissed Hidan again.

"You must be too." Hidan mummbled into another kiss.

Kakuzu set down his backpack and wrapped his arms around Hidan's waste, deepening their kiss. After a few seconds they pulled apart. Hidan gazed into Kakuzu's eyes. He smiled slightly.

"I love you, you fucker." Hidan said.

--

Deidara rushed down the hall and into his and Sasori's room. He walked in calmly and found Sasori sitting on his bed reading a book. It was the same book he had been reading for the longest time. Deidara smirked and wet over to Sasori's bed. Sasori glanced to Deidara from his book.

"What do you want? I'm getting to the good part." Sasori said.

Deidara smirked and hopped on top of Sasori. Deidara leaned down and kissed his donna. Sasori was a little surprised by the kiss, but joined in.

Deidara pulled back. Sasori pouted a little.

"Why'd you stop, I was just getting to the good part." Sasori whined, earning a giggle from Deidara.

Deidara layed down on Sasori and rested his head on Sasori's chest.

"I'm glad you came here, un." Deidara said, nuzzling his head deeper into Sasori.

While Deidara was rubbing his head against Sasori, he realized that there was an edge. He quickly sat up. Sasori opened his eyes at the blonde's quick movements.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked.

"I... I felt like, a ridge, un." Deidara said moving his hands across the red heads chest. Sasori's eyes got bigger. He sat up quickly, which meant that Deidara flew off of him.

"What was that for, un?!" Deidara yelled.

But Sasori wasn't in the room anymore. He had run out of the room. Deidara sat there on the floor, dumbfounded.

_____________________________________________

if you're sitting there going 'what the fuck' well, Deidara doesn't know that Sasori is a puppet yet. and Sasori is so worried that Deidara will leave him if he finds out. *sigh* when will they learn??

plez R&R. no not rest and relaxation, READ AND REVIEW!!!! pwease w


	6. Chapter 6

hello peoples!! im back in action!! not really... just thought that would be fun to say... anyway, heres another chapter for your likings!!

Disclaimer: YES!!!! I OWN THEM ALL!!!!! -insert evil laughing and ranting- not really... TT3TT

enjoy~

* * *

Deidara stared at the door dumbfoudedly. What was wrong with Sasori? That was the only thing that he could think. What was so bad that Sasori coldn't even _tell _Deidara. Well, Deidara shouldn't be talking, he hadn't told Sasori about his hands either. He glanced down to his hands while he thought this.

Deidara sighed and got up. He was gonna' tell Sasori, and hopefully Sasori would tell Deidara what was up, too.

--

Sasori ran down the hall. He was huffing and puffing from all of the running. He needed to hide from Deidara. He was having fun in this relationship, he didn't want it to end with Deidara finding out that he was a puppet. That was how all the other ones ended and, well, Sasori didn't want this one to end.

He truely felt as if he was falling in love with Deidara. He didn't want to lose him over something stupid like Sasori being a puppet.

Sasori kept running. Then he thought of somewhere where he could hide.

Kakuzu and Hidan's room.

--

"Ooh~. Kakuzu~!" Hidan moaned.

Kakuzu and him had furthered there make out session. Kakuzu was currently nipping at Hidan's neck. Hidan was enjoying every second of it. He didn't want this pleasure to end! That was... untill someone came knocking on there door.

Kakuzu sighed and got off of Hidan. Hidan glared at the door.

"Stupid fucking people always have to interrupt us right when we get to the good part!" Hidan ranted to no one in particular.

Kakuzu smirked back to Hidan as he opened the door. He saw Sasori leaning against the door frame.

"I... really need... to hide... here." Sasori huffed.

Kakuzu quirked a brow. "Why?"

Sasori glared. "Let me in and I'll tell you." He said looking back to see if Deidara was following him.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and let the puppet in. Sasori collapsed into the chair that Kakuzu and Hidan had. Kakuzu walked back over to Hidan, who was now sitting, shirtless, on the bed, and sat next to him.

"So, you know how I'm a puppet? Well, I didn't tell Deidara yet and when he laid his head on my chest, he felt a ridge. So, I... sorta'... well, I freaked." Sasori explained.

Kakuzu's eye twitched a little. "So, you decided to hide here." Sasori nodded. "While we were in the middle of a major makeout session?" Sasori's eyes widened, then he smirked.

"So that's why Hidan doesn't have a shirt on." Sasori smirked, drawing out the a in that to make himself sound innocent.

Hidan blushed full on and glared at Sasori. Kakuzu gave himself a mental slap to the head. _'Idiot, I swear...'_ Kakuzu thought to himself.

"Well, if that's the case, then you gotta' tell Deidara or he will not like you hiding something from him." Hidan said, a blush still on his face from Sasori's comment.

Sasori looked down at the floor in thought. He closed his eyes trying to think ahead into the future. He sighed.

Then there was another knock on the door. Then a muffled, "Hidan can you let me in, un." That was Deidara. Sasori knew it. He stood up and went to open the door.

"Yeah." Sasori said, not making eye contact with Deidara.

"Um, they you are, un!" Deidara smiled. "I've got something to tell you, un." Deidara said, taking off the gloves he wore 24/7. He showed Sasori the two mouths on his hands. "I... I've had this since I was born, un. It was a birth defect, un. I always hiid my hands by these gloves, un. Everybody," Deidara glanced over to Hidan, "Almost everyone, I've shown my hands to, has freaked out and left me, un." Deidara explained.

Sasori looked surprised at the hands. Deidara probably never told Sasori for the same reason Sasori never told Deidara about him being a puppet. Sasori gave a small smile to Deidara. He waved to Hidan and Kakuzu and left for his and Deidara's room.

--

Sasori practically pushed Deidara onto the bed. Deidara sat up in confusion. Sasori was definantly acting weird today. Sasori took in a deep breath before taking his shirt off. Deidara couldn't help but stare at the puppet body that Sasori had. Sasori looked at Deidara, hoping for an answer.

"Wow..." Deidara said, walking over to Sasori. He put his hands on his chest and he could feel the detail in it.

"I got this in an accident. My body was in such bad condition that they removed my organs and heart and replanted them into this body." Sasori looked away from Deidara and closed his eyes when he thought of his horrible past.

Deidara looked up to Sasori. He smiled and gave Sasori a kiss. When they broke apart, Deidara looked deeply into Sasori's eyes.

"You think I'd freak if I saw you, un? Well, then you don't know me truely Sasori, un. I... I love you, un. And... and I wouldn't give you up for the world, un." Deidara hugged Sasori and buried his head into his hard chest.

Sasori smiled and hugged Deidara back. "I... I love you too, Deidara."

To keep something from your lover, is like keeping something from yourself. Once you let go of the secret, that is when you truely feel free to tell them anything.

* * *

hope you liked it!! lot's of fluffiness!!!!

Plez R&R


	7. Chapter 7

hello peoples. i have been feeling crappy and still am. im sick a-friken-gain and i can't breath through my nose. it sucks. but anyway, heres the next chapter! hope you like!

Disclaimer: what do you think?? oh, but i do own Kira.

* * *

That day was the happiest in Deidara's life. He enjoyed every moment that night. He loved that he and Sasori could speak to each other and understand the others feelings. And even be there for them when they were hurt.

A few weeks past and Christmas was coming along fast. But we all know that when winter comes, colds come as well. Poor Deidara was bitten' by one of the bugs. He had a runny nose and a cough. He was **_not _**in the mood today. He was very crabby. But he was not the only one. Oh no. Hidan was also caught by the dreaded flu. There is only one phrase to describe being sick.

It sucks.

--

"Thanks Sasori for staying here, un." Deidara managed to say with a small smile.

Sasori gave a small smile back and rubbed the blondes forhead. "No problem."

Deidara nuzzled his head into his warm pillow and drifted to sleep, knowing that his Donna was there to help.

But that was not Sasori's plan. No, his plan was to sneak off after Deidara fell asleep and play cards with Kakuzu, Kisame, and Kira. (you have to have 4 people playing poker for it to be fun so i added my OC sorry!!) So, once Sasori was sure that Deidara was fast asleep, he gave him a small kiss on the forehead and ran to the cafeteria.

--

"Kakuzu-chan! Come here fucktard!" Hidan whined. He couldn't yell very good, so he fell to whining.

Kakuzu mumbled something to himself and walked over to the bathroom where Hidan was currently laying. "Yes?" He cocked an brow. Hidan motioned for hom to pull him up. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and helped Hidan up. Hidan, on the other hand, was woozy, so he basically fell into Kakuzu's arms. Kakuzu let out a loud sigh and helped the younger to his bed.

Hidan crawled in without a sound and layed his head on his pillow. He scowled when he saw that Kakuzu was going to turn around. He tugged on his shirt a little. Kakuzu got the message. He turned around and pecked Hidan on the lips. Hidan grinned stupidly and fell asleep in seconds.

Kakuzu smirked and left him to his dreams.

"This is gonna' be fucking awesome." Kakuzu told himself as he closed the door behind him.

--

Kakuzu and Sasori arrived at the poker game a little late because of there sick boyfriends. But all ready at the table, sat Kira and Kisame.

Kira was a long, purple, haired student that transfered there at the same time Sasori and Kakuzu did. So they knew each other pretty well. She also had blue eyes and was wearing jeans and a black short sleeved shirt.

"You guys are slow." Kira said bluntly.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We had to sneak out. Hidan's a bitch when he's sick. And Sasori promised Deidara that he'd stay with him. But since he's an idiot, he didn't think that the poker game was today." Kakuzu glared at Sasori.

"And of course he blames it all on me." Sasori said.

Kakuzu punched his arm.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Just sit down and buy your chips."

--

Deidara tossed and turned as his dream slowly and gradually turned into a torturous nightmare.

_"Sasori..." Deidara whispered to himself as he leaned into the kiss. _

_There lips locked and Deidara felt his body go numb. Just then, the numbness was replaced with a sharp pain in his side. He pulled away from Sasori and cringed. _

_"SASORI!" Deidara yelped as he gazed at the knife in his side. _

_He turned to look at Sasori and saw the evil smirk he had on his face. Was this really happening? Sasori couldn't do this to him. No. Not when Deidara had all these feelings for him. He couldn't just kill him._

_Deidara tried to pull away from the puppet master, but Sasori's strong arms were holding him tight to his chest. _

_"Why do you want to leave Deidara? I thought you loved me." He said coyly as he began to nip down Deidara's neck. _

_Deidara could feel himself drifting from the Earth as the blood ran down his side. His eyes drooped with every new blink. _

_"Donna... why, un?" Deidara heard himself cry out._

Hidan had walke into Deidara and Sasori's room using the spare key he knew was on the door frame. He looked around the room.

"So he left too..." Hidan thought to himself.

He then glanced over to Deidara. He had tears streaming down his face. His hair was every where and he was whispering 'why'. hidan felt bad for Deidara and his constant nightmares.

"Dei. Wake up Dei. Wake up." Hidan said the best he could to try and wake the stil dreaming Deidara.

_Deidara was laying on the ground helpless. Sasori had left him for dead. He knew it. Somewhere deep in his heart, he didn't feel Sasori's presence. _

_At all. _

_This broke Deidara's heart. He wanted Sasori to be the one to help him from these problems. Not be the one causing them. Just then, Deidara heard a faint voice. _

_Coming into his gaze, was Hidan. He saw Hidan wiping away the tears from Deidara's cheeks while he said all too clearly, "Wake up." Over and Over he siad that. Until Deidara finnaly realized that it was just another nightmare. He tried to shake off the nightmare..._

_But he felt as if he was dead. Stuck in his subconcious forever. _

"SASORI!" Deidara cried as he flung up and right into Hidan, who was hovering over Deidara.

"FUCK!" Hidan yelled as he held onto his forehead.

Deidara whipped his head over to look at Hidan. "Hidan, un?" Deidara asked, his eyes were wide but sooned softened as the nightmare came back to him.

"Man, I really need to fucking learn to watch out when fucking do that!" Hidan joked as he glanced over at Deidara again.

Deidara was staring into his hands depressingly. Hidan's gaze softened. He gave Deidara a small hug. Deidara looked over at Hidan. He realised that Sasori was gone.

"Where's Sasori, un?" Deidara asked.

Hidan scoffed. "Probably at the fucking poker game with Kakuzu. Fucking dickheads..." Hidan muttered that last part to himself.

Deidara felt enraged. He flew out of bed and was out of the door before Hidan could realise what the hell was going on.

--

Kakuzu smirked. "Fullhouse. Two twos and three queens."

Sasori frowned. "Well, that sucks... for you! I have a fullhouse as well. Two fours and three kings."

Kisame had already thrown himself out of the game when he was given jacked up hand with a four, jack, two, seven, and a ten. Kisame never was all that good at poker...

Kira frowned. She had just put in all her chips along with the other two. "Damnit. That sucks. I have two pair..." Kira smirked in her head.

Kakuzu resisted trying to get all of the chips and punch out the puppet. Sasori was grinning with glee when Kira butted in. "I have two pair all right. Two pair of fives." She said as she layed down her four fives and gathered the pot. Sasori stared at her hand in shock.

"How did you..." He began to say. But was cut off by Deidara's yelling as he stomped into the cafeteria with tears still dripping down his cheeks.

"YOU BASTARD!" Deidara screamed at Sasori.

Sasori whipped around and saw his little bomber. He felt his heart begin to break in two.

Seconds later, Kakuzu was met with Hidan's fist in his face. "FUCK!" Kakuzu yelled as he gripped his nose.

"Sasori! I hate you! I had a nightmare and you told me that you were gonna' be there always to wake me up!! But NO! Hidan fucking had to! I cna't believe you! I-" Deidara was cut off by a hug by Sasori. Deidara stopped his ranting when he saw Sasori's face. He had tears falling from his eyes. Deidara knew that Sasori didn't cry. Why would he... he really did love Deidara.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would have a nightmare because you haven't had one in a while. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Deidara." Sasori just held Deidara closer. Deidara heard his words and nuzzled his face into the puppets chest.

"Well, another happy ending." Kakuzu said as he began to walk away. Hidan grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're goin' mister 'don't worry Hidan, I'll stay with you'." Hidan scowled at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu frowned. Yay. Another night of fighting.

Hidan glanced over at Sasori and Deidara. He smiled to himself and pulled Kakuzu out of the cafeteria. Kisame and Kira had enough brains to get out (Kira, of course, not forgetting her money!!) of there.

So Deidara looked up into Sasori's brown eyes. He pecked the older on the lips and rested in his arms for a little while longer.

Deidara could have sworn he saw a small smile on the puppets face as their hug lasted.

Deidara truely wished that they would be together.

Forever.

* * *

Hope you like it!

plez R&R!!


End file.
